


Stretch, Push, Shift [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Strength Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When Phichit invites Victor, Yuuri, and Chris to a club to go dancing with him after Skate America everyone learns something.Or seven instances of kink in two developing romantic relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stretch, Push, Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079708) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> **Length (total)** : 3:12:12  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _Blood Sweat and Tears_ by BTS  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to yue_ix for cover art beta!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 3:12:13 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift.m4b) (90.4 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 49:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%201.mp3) (67.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 19:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%202.mp3) (26.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 30:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%203.mp3) (42.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 27:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%204.mp3) (38.0 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 39:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%205.mp3) (55.1 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 17:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%206.mp3) (23.5 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 8:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Stretch%20Push%20Shift%20Chapter%207.mp3) (11.5 MB) | 


End file.
